Black Saints
The Black Saints were a group of saints that resided on Death Queen Island. They were former Saints who were stripped from their title and Cloth for using their strength for personal gain, turning to a life of crime and violence. They have a strong Cosmo, but their Cloths are just normal armor, created to copy the Cloths of their respective counterparts. In the manga and anime, Shinadekuro, Kenuma, Jido and Black Andromeda, are the principals black saints. The others, like the 3 servants of Jango and Fukuryu, are only servants with no feature. The Black Phoenix is the thugs. Black Pegasus The Black Pegasus Saint keeps one of five parts of Sagitarius Cloth with Ikki, and fought with Seiya. After a quick battle, Seiya kills Black Pegasus (in anime), but, was poisonous by his Black Ryusuken. In the manga, Black Pegasus was teleported by Mu, and survive, because Misty don't kill him. His name is Kenuma. Black Dragon Exist two Black Draco Saints: the twin brothers Shinadekuro and Fukuryu. Shinadekuro Is the main Black Draco Saint, and don't believe in the friendship. He fought against Shiryu with Fukuryu helps, but only used him to help. When Fukuryu dead, Shinadekuro, with no friendship (love between brothers don't exist, because they are male), don't worry. After seeing the Shiryu's sacrifices (fighting with the danger of death with just one hurt; he lost much blood to hit Shinadekuro, but he survives), Shinadekuro stakes Shiryu's bleed, because now, he believes in the friendship, and how Shiryu fights for it, he helps Shiryu; in the anime, Shinadekuro dead later and Shiryu says "he lost the liver, but win a friend" (friendship); but in the manga, he survives and Mu teleports him and Mousses kill him. Fukuryu Fukuryu is the blind twin brother of Shainadekuro, and learn to fight in the darkness, so, in a cave, tells to Shinadekuro where Shiryu was, however, Shiryu kill Fukuryu (first black saint's death). But, Shinadekuro never needed of Fukuryu's helps and never loved him. He don't exist in the anime. Black Cygnus Black Cygnus goes to the Japan to attack Shun, and Hyoga defeats him. He is a north cross warrior. In the Mount Fuji, Hyoga defeats him with the Kholodnyi Smerch, but leave one of the Blacks Cygnus arms free because his piety, but Black Cygnus uses his arm to remove his eye and give what he saw about the Kholodnyi Smerch to Ikki. He survives, but, Babel kills him after. His name is Jido. Black Andromeda He appears to forces Shun to allow Seiya to fall down in the abyss, and with his chains saving Seiya, Shun can't fight. Only after Seiya cuts the chains (freeing the chains to fight, and leave Shun angry to fight), Shun defeat Black Andromeda, that survive, but is killed by Asterion. Servants of Jango In the anime, 3 servants of Jango were killed by Ikki, and other servants (the main 4) fight against Ikki, Seiya, Shun and Hyoga. Category:Twin/Clone Category:Anime Villains Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime